


Boys keep swinging

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all a little bit stoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys keep swinging

"Tell me a story, Clark. Tell me about your first blowjob."

They were all a little bit stoned - Ethan more than Clark, of course, and Lex kept telling Clark that he was snuggling him on the couch because he had a tough day at work, not because he couldn't handle his pot. Thomas, on the other hand, was carted away to a guest room about an hour ago when Franny finally decided she was done. They lost track of Charlie and Astrid somewhere between the third and fourth joint.

Clark was a little weirded out at the thought of his friends having sex in the penthouse, but then Lex snuffled into his neck and Ethan whispered the request in his ear.

"It happened in the truck," Clark explained. Maybe he was a little bit stoned because he should have felt more guilty about telling Ethan, even with an arm tight around Lex's sleeping body. "The truck I used to do all the deliveries in."

"Kinky."

Clark shrugged. "Not really. Lex did me, then I did him. I wasn't very good."

Stirring under Clark's arm, Lex spoke up. "You were amazing."

"He's Clark," Ethan laughed. "How could he not be?"

Lex growled in Clark's ear and reached across to grab his leg. He pulled Clark away from Ethan, rolling them around on the couch until he was on top and comfortable.

"You should fuck me now," Lex told him, then attacked his mouth. He was kissing hard, and making more noises than usual. A little performance for Ethan, who was leaning against the arm of the couch, not trying to hide at all.

"Yeah. I don't think so, Lex."

He slid his hands up to Lex's hips to help him stand up, but Lex had other ideas. Pulling Clark's t-shirt out of his pants, for one, drawing red marks on his skin and watching them fade.

"You love me in your lap," Lex said. He bent himself over and started licking where all the lines had been. Clark was pretty sure where that tongue was headed.

"All right. You need to go to bed."

"Take your time," Ethan shouted after them.

Lex was barely standing on his feet, but he did manage - over Clark's shoulder - to stick his tongue out at Ethan.

Clark held onto him tighter. "Careful, Lex. Your jealousy is showing."

"Oh, honestly, when is it not?" When the reached the bedroom, Lex twisted out of Clark's arms, flopping back on the bed. "You're gorgeous."

Clark smiled. "I know." He kneeled on the bed, and started pulling off Lex's socks.

"I love fucking you." Lex rolled up towards Clark. "I fucking love you."

He threw his arms around Clark's neck and dragged him down onto the bed. He was trying for a kiss, Clark was sure, but his mouth landed somewhere closer to Clark's eyebrow.

"Jeez, Lex." Clark pushed him back onto the bed. "I thought you weren't high."

"Tired," Lex mumbled, and buried himself in the pillows.

"Then stop moving. I'm trying to get your pants off."

Lex was good, even lifting up to let Clark strip him of his pants and boxer briefs. Clark unbuttoned his shirt and let Lex roll himself out of it. He threw the dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper, then grabbed a blanket from the closet on his way back. Lex was almost asleep, naked on top of the covers. He was turned over on his left side, and reaching for the empty space on the right where Clark usually slept.

"It's late, Clark," he said, when Clark covered him with the blanket. Lex wrapped himself up tightly. "Put that guitar down and come to bed."

After a quick look into the living room and Ethan snoring on the couch, Clark stripped down to his underwear and climbed in front of Lex on the bed. Lex lifted the blanket for Clark, wrapping them both up in the cocoon. Lex's breath was smoky and warm on his neck, and it still made Clark shiver when he said, "I fucking love you," all over again.

-

Clark woke up with a hand shoved in the front of his underwear. He was pretty sure it was Lex's. No, he knew.

"Jesus," he groaned, and leaned back for a kiss to go with the frenzied strokes of his cock. Lex hadn't brushed his teeth, and Clark wasn't given the chance; they both tasted like the cheap pot Ethan had bought and the disgusting beer that Thomas had brought, that they had all drunk anyway. Clark couldn't even taste Lex, but he could feel him, and that was enough to make him come.

"Did we have to do that right now?" Clark asked. He laid back on the bed, and ran a hand over his face. "I feel gross."

Lex was looking down at him when Clark opened his eyes. "Join me in the shower?"

Clark caught his hand as Lex tried to vault himself over the bed. He stopped short and fell back on top of Clark, laughing.

"Are you OK, Lex? I mean, do you need some aspirin or something?" He put his hands on Lex's head, rubbed his thumbs against the temples.

"I'm great." Lex kissed him. "I just wish you had fucked me last night while I was still high."

"Lex." Clark's eyes fell closed at the feeling of Lex's tongue scraping along his cheek.

"Aren't you still gross?"

"Doesn't matter."

They kissed, Clark trying to lead Lex with his hands on his head, and Lex wriggling free to do things his way. He liked to bite and suck, paying attention to Clark's lips where everyone could see his work.

"Wait." Lex stopped. He rolled off to the side, running a hand thoughtfully through Clark's hair before whispering in his ear, "There are people in the apartment."

"Yes, Lex," Clark explained, petting Lex's cheek. "My friends came over and got you completely wasted."

"And did we?" Lex gestured awkwardly in the space between them. "I mean, I know you didn't, but did I?"

"In front of Ethan? No." Lex's sigh came out in a puff of air in Clark's ear. "You didn't get quite that far."

"Oh, Jesus."

Clark moved his hand to the back of Lex's head and continued his petting. "It's OK. He probably doesn't remember anything either."

"Oh, Jesus."

"C'mon." Clark helped Lex up off the bed and pulled him into the bathroom. "Nobody will see us while we're in the shower. And when they're gone, we can do this right."

Lex stopped them in the doorway with a hand on Clark's hip. Pressed against Lex, it was so easy for Clark to just duck down and kiss him. Lex pulled away with a grin, a three joint grin.

"Then maybe it's time for them to go."


End file.
